Agnes Scream (CarsRockz Style)
This is Scene from Despicable Me 2 These Are The Characters Who Files Blown Away * Lighting McQueen and Mater (Cars 2) * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory: Opposites Attract) * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Manolo Sanchez (The Book of Life) * Percy (Pocahontas) * Casper * Fear (Inside Out) * Anastasia, Dimitri and Vladimir (Anastasia 1997)) * Z and Bala (Antz) * Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp 1990)) * Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe: Alone at Sea) * Ling, Yao & Chien Po (Mulan II) * Buck (Home on the Range) * Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven 1989)) * Oscar (Shark Tale) * Blu and Jewel (Rio) * Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil: Butterfly Follies) * Alex (Madagascar) * Max (A Goofy Movie) * Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Stefano (Madagscar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Timon & Pumbaa (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Branch (Trolls) * Mr. Worry (Mr Men & Little Miss: Mr. Worry & the Giant) * Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno (Codename: Next Kids Door: Operation C.O.W.G.I.R.L.) * Rocket (Little Einsteins) * Mat (Pat & Mat) * Cooper (Trolls) * Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Ferdinand * Flik (A Bug's Life) * Russel (Up) * Remy and Emilie (Ratatouille) * Oggy, Jack, DeeDee, Marky & Joey (Oggy & the Cockroaches: The Rise & the Fall) * Rabbid & others Rabbits (Rabbids Invasion: Bowling Rabbid) * Lumpy, Elephant, Lifty, & others Animals (Happy Tree Friends: Junk in the Trunk) * Arthur Claus and Bryony (Arthur's Christmas) * Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Donkey, and Various Humans (Shrek Forever After) * Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) * Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) * Alex Marty Gloria and Melman (Madagascar 2: Escape Africa) * Milton Abrogast (Psycho 1960)) * Po (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Eggs (The Boxtrolls) * Fievel (An American Tail) * Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Big Nose (Pink Panther & Pals: The Pink Paint Show) * Rizzo The Rat (Muppets: From Space) * Brandy (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: Jungle Makeover) * Boog (Open Season) * Polvina, Ester & Tubarina (Sea Princesses) * Ticket Argent (Hotel Transylvania 2) * Fossas (Madagascar) * Gil (Bubble Guppies: We Totally Rock) * Clyde McBride (The Loud House) * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Marlin and Dory (Finding Nemo) * The Were-Rabbit and Gromit (The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) * DJ Drake (Looney Tunes: Back to Action) * Jenny Bernett (Monster House) * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents: Channel Chasers (Part 3)) * WALL-E * Olaf (Frozen) * SpongeBob and Patrick Star (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) * Lou (Cats & Dogs) * Manny Sid and Diego (Ice Age: Continental Dirft) * Ted and Audrey (The Lorax) * Rocky Rhodes and Ginger (Chicken Run) * Axel Foley (Beverly Hills Cop II) * Harry and Marv (Home Alone) * Debbo and Smokey (Friday) * Quint (Jaws) * Miss Kettlewell (Child's Play 2) * SheZow (SheZow: Supernatural History) * Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: One Crazy Summoner) * Spider Man/Peter Parker (Spider-Man 2) * Angelica Pickles and Spike (The Rugrats Movie) * Larry The Cucumber, Pa Garpe and Mr. Lunt (Jonah: A VeggieTales: Movie) * Buddy (Elf 2003)) * Dweeb and Woog (We're Back! a Dinosaur's Story) * B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach and Missing Link (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Funky Kong (Donkey Kong Country: Buried Treasure) * Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Wendy Darling (Peter Pan 1953)) * Vanellope Von (Wreck It-Ralph) * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Moana * Buster Moon (Sing) * Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) * Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * Snotty Boy (Barnyard) * Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) * Owlette (PJ Masks: Owlette & The Moonball) * Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) * Sheriff of Nottingham and Rhino (Robin Hood 1973)) * Bodi (Rock Dog) * Garfield (Garfield: The Movie) * Frog Naveen and Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Giselle (Enchanted) * Screwie (Everyone's Hero) * Larry Quinn (The Cat in The Hat) * Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1937)) * Horace (101 Dalmatians 1961)) * Adult Ronno (Bambi 1942)) * The Iron Giant and Hougrath Hughes (The Iron Giant) * Megamind * Soren (Legend of Guardians: The Owl of Ga'Hoole) * RJ and Verne (Over the Hedge) * Gepetto, Figaro, Cleo, Pinocchio * Mr. Ross (Regular Show: The Movie) * Napoleon and Layfette (The Aristocats) * Nod and Katherine (Epic) * Blanky, Lampy & Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) * Surly (The Nut Job) * Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) * Judy Hoops and Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Robots 2005)) * E.B. (Hop) * Sinbad and Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * Bolt, Mittens, Rhino * Kate and Humpley (Alpha and Omega) * Mayor Ned McDodd (Horton Hears a Who) * Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Mickey Mouse and Pluto (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas) * Gargamel Arazel and Mandy (Sumrfs: The Lost Village) * Brian (Doogal) * Jack Skellington And Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Valiant * Norman Badcock (Paranorman) * Bongo (Fun & Fancy Free 1947)) * Pitch Black (Rise of Guardians) * Johnny Test (Johnny Test: Johnny's Ultimate Treehouse) * Dot Warner (Animaniacs: Dot's Quiet Time) * Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) * Alvin,Simon and Theodore (The Chipmunk Adventure Cartoon 1987)) * Curious George * Buster Bunny (Tiny Toons Adventures: A Ditch in Time) * Fudgehog (Viva Pinata: Chwenicorn in The Garden) * Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo: The Big Chesse) * Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * King Goobot and Ooblar (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) * Gene Jalibreak and HI-5 (The Emoji Movie) * Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Wander and Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder: The Hole) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball: The Allergy) * Iago (Aladdin) * Rango * Turbo * YAY-OK (Rocket Monkeys: Destroy all Bananas) * Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Mushu (Mulan II) * Reggie (Free Birds) * Hanazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) * Sherman and Penny (Mr. Peabody and Mr. Sherman) * Skipper Rico and Kowalski (Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie) * Rose Cinderella and Hawk SnowWhite (Regal Academy: The Blob) * Robbie (Lazy Town) * Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) * Hubie and Rocko (The Pebble and The Penguin) * Charlie Brown (The Peanuts Movie) * Mr. Grenne (Norm of the North) * Red, Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Angelica (Yellow Woodpecker Farm) * Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot: This Time with Feeling) * Shaun, Timmy's Mum & Others (Shaun the Sheep: Supersized Timmy) * Dash Parr (The Incredibles) * Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces Evil: Storm the Castle) * Hazel, Posie and Lavender (Little Charmers) * James (James and the Giant Peach) * Pedro and Nico (Rio 2) * Ed Edd n Eddy * Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) * Blag (The Wild) * Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Starfire (Teen Titans) * Cera (The Land Before Time) * Blossom and Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls: Movie) * Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Dirx and Osmosis Jones (Omoisis Jones) * Mr. Blik, Gordon and Waffle (Catscratch) * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Zeg, Crusher & Pickle (Blaze & the Monster Machines: Bouncy Tires) * Astrid (Dragons Race to the Edge: The Longest Day) * Zak Saturday, Doc Saturday, Drew Saturday and Fiskerman (The Secret Saturdays) * Twlight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Spike (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Jim Dear (Lady and the Tramp) * Tigger (The Tigger Movie) * Bagheera (The Jungle Book 2) * Wart (The Sword in The Stone) * Fresh Beat Band Of Spies * Kirk the Woodsman (Hoodwinked!) * Superman (The Lego Movie) * Benny the Car, Eddie Valiant and Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit ?) * Aladar (Dinosaur; 2000) * Queen Victorias (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) * Marty (ToonMarty) * Auriana, Iris and Talia (Lolirock) * Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet) * Burt, Herb and Kirbie (3 Amigonauts) * Poochini (Poochini's Yard) * Zick (Monster Allergy) * Donkey, Pinocchio & Others (Shrek Forever After) * Frankie Pamplemouse (The ZhuZhus) * True and Bartleby (True and the Rainbow Kingdom: The Kittynatti) * Blair (Sunny Day) * Danny Phantom * Atomic Betty, Sparky ,X-5 and Pursy (Atomic Betty: Furball in the Sneeze) * Ulrich and Odd (Code Lyoko) * Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) * Billie Bird (Linus the Lionhearted: Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade) * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Bridget (Vampirina) * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong * Theo And Luc (Looped) * Ian Kelly (Being Ian) * Fizzy (Canimals) * Ben (Ben 10) * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: Stormy Weather) * Nella The Princess Knight * Harvey Kinkle (Sabrina: The Animated Series: Extreme Harvey) * Abby Hatcher * Martin Mystery * Merle (Kintoons) * Angel (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) * Kody Kapow * Chuck, Starley Finley (Space Chickens in Space) * Rusty, Ruby, Whirly, Ray, Jack & Crush (Rusty Rivets) * Miss Moon * Shimmer, Shine & Leah (Shimmer & Shine: Flying Flour) * Jasper (ButterBean's Cafe) * Scorpion (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) * Mo (Mia and Me) * Tyler (Grossology) * Andy (A Monsterous Holiday) * Scott Dingelman and Mina Monroe (Bunnicula: A Penguinous Holiday) Clips/Years/Companies: * Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Universal) * Cars 2 (@2011 Disney/Pixar) * Dexter's Laboratory (Opposites Attract; @1995-2003 Warner Bros/Cartoon Network) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * The Book of Life (@2014 20th Century Fox) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Casper (@1995 Universal) * Inside Out (@2007 20th Century Fox, @2015 Disney/Pixar) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * Antz (@1998 DreamWorks) * DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of The Lost Lamp (@1990 Disney) * Steven Universe (Alone at Sea; @2013 Cartoon Network) * Mulan II (@2004 Disney) * Home on the Range (@2004 Disney) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (@1989 MGM) * Shark Tale (@2004 DreamWorks) * Rio (@2011 20th Century Fox) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Butterfly Follies/Storm on the Castle; @2015 Disney) * Madagascar (@2005 DreamWorks) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (@2012 DreamWorks) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (@2003 Disney) * Mr Men and Little Miss (Mr. Worry and the Giant; @1995 Marina Productions) * Codename: Next Kids Door (Operation C.O.W.G.I.R.L.; @2002-2008 Cartoon Network) * Little Einsteins (@2005-2009 Disney) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Universal) * Ferdinand (@2017 20th Century Fox) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Up (@2009 Disney/Pixar) * Ratatouille (@2007 Disney/Pixar) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (@The Rise and The Fall 1998 Xilam) * Rabbids Invasion (Bowling Raddid; @2013-2014 Nickelodeon/Ubisoft) * Happy Tree Friends (Junk in the Trunk; @1999 Mondo Animation) * Arthur's Christmas (@2011 Columbia/Aardman) * Coco (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * Shrek: Forever After (@2010 DreamWorks) * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (@2019 DreamWorks) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Columbia) * Madagascar 2: Escape Africa (@2008 DreamWorks) * Psycho (@1960 Paramount/Alfred Hitchcock) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (@2016 DreamWorks) * The Boxtrolls (@2007 20th Century Fox, @2014 Focus Features) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Bee Movie (@2007 DreamWorks) * Pink Panther and Pals (The Pink Paint Show; @2010 MGM) * Blaze and the Monster Machines (Bouncy Tries; @2014 Nickelodeon) * Muppets: From Space (@1999 Jim Henson) * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (Jungle Makeover; @2004-2006 Disney) * Open Season (@2006 Columbia) * Sea Princesses (@2007-2010 Discouvery Kids) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (@2015 Columbia) * Bubble Guppies (We Totally Rock; @2011-2017 Nelvana/Nickelodeon) * The Loud House (@2016 Nickelodeon) * Finding Nemo (@2003 Disney/Pixar) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (@2005 DreamWorks/Aardman) * Looney Tunes: Back to Action (@2003 Warner Bros) * Monster House (@2006 Columbia/ImageMovers) * The Simpsons Movie (@2007 20th Century Fox) * The Fairly Oddparents (Channel Chasers (Part 3); @2001 Nickelodeon) * WALL-E (@2008 Disney/Pixar) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie (@2004 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * Cats & Dogs (@2001 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Ice Age: Contiental Dirft (@2012 20th Century Fox) * The Lorax (@2012 Universal) * Chicken Run (@2000 DreamWorks/Aardman) * Beverly Hills Cop II (@1987 Paramount) * Home Alone (@1990 20th Century Fox) * Friday (@1995 New Line Cinema) * Jaws (@1975 Universal) * Child's Play 2 (@1990 Universal) * SheZow (Supernatural History; @2012 DHX Media) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (One Crazy Summoner; @2001-2008 Cartoon Network) * Spider-Man 2 (@2004 Columbia/Marvel) * The Rugrats Movie (@1998 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * Jonah: A VeggieTales: Movie (@2002 Universal/Big Idea/Artisan Entertaintement) * Elf (@2003 New Line Cinema) * We're Back! a Dinosaur's Story (@1993 MCA/Universal) * Monsters vs. Aliens (@2009 DreamWorks) * Donkey Kong Country (Buried Treasure; @1997-2000 Nelvana/Medialab/Nintendo/WIC Entertaintement/Teletoon) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Wreck It-Ralph (@2012 Disney) * The Fox and the Hound (@1981 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Sing (@2016 Universal) * The Boss Baby (@2017 DreamWorks) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (@2017 DreamWorks) * Barnyard (@2006 Paramount) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * PJ Masks (Owlette and The Moonball; @2015 Disney Junior/Frog Box) * The Swan Princess (@1994 New Line Cinema) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * Rock Dog (@2017 Summit Entertaintement) * Garfield: The Movie (@2004 20th Century Fox) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Enchanted (@2007 Disney) * Everyone's Hero (© 2006 20th Century Fox/IDT Entertaintement) * The Cat in The Hat (@2003 Universal/DreamWorks/Imagine Entertaintement) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * Bambi (@1942 Disney) * The Iron Giant (@1999 Warner Bros) * Megamind (@2010 DreamWorks) * Legend of Guardians: The Owl of Ga'Hoole (@2010 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Over the Hedge (@2006 DreamWorks) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Regular Show: The Movie (@2015 Cartoon Network Studios/Cartoon Network) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Epic (@2013 20th Century Fox) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Hyperion Animation) * The Nut Job (@2014 Open Road) * Surf's Up (@2007 Columbia) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * The Good Dinosaur (@2007 20th Century Fox, @2015 Disney/Pixar) * Robots (@2005 20th Century Fox) * Hop! (@2011 Universal) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (@2003 DreamWorks) * Bolt (@2008 Disney) * Alpha and Omega (@2010 Liongaste) * Horton Hears a Who (@2008 20th Century Fox) * Cloudy with Chance a Meatballs (@2009 Columbia) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (@1999 Disney) * Sumrfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Doogal (©2005 The Weinstein Company/Pathé) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Touchstone) * Valiant (@2005 Disney) * Paranorman (@2012 Universal/LAIKA) * Fun & Fancy Free (@1947 Disney) * Rise of Guardians (@2012 DreamWorks) * Johnny Test (@Johnny's Ultimate Treehouse 2005-2014 Kids' WB/Cartoon Network/Teletoon) * Animaniacs (Dot's Quiet Time; @1993-1998 Warner Bros) * The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (@2006 Universal Animation Studios) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Bagdasarian Productions) * Curious George (@2006 Universal Animation Studios/Imagine Entertaintement) * Tiny Toons Adventures (A Ditch in Time; @1990-1992 Warner Bros) * Viva Pinata (Chwenicorn in The Garden; @2006-2009 YTV/Microsoft) * Camp Lazlo (The Big Chesse; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network Studios/Cartoon Network) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (@2001 Disney) * Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (@2001 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * The Emoji Movie (@2017 Columbia) * Monsters, Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * Wander Over Yonder (The Hole; @2013-2016 Disney) * The Amazing World of Gumball (The Allergy; @2011 Cartoon Network Developpement Studio Europe/Cartoon Network A Time Warner Company) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Rango (@2011 Paramount) * Turbo (@2013 DreamWorks) * Rocket Monkeys (Destroy all Bananas; @2012 Teletoon/Atomic Cartoons) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Free Birds (@2013 Realvity Media) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (@2017 Hasbro/Titmouse) * Mr. Peabody and Mr. Sherman (@2014 DreamWorks) * Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie (@2007 20th Century Fox, @2014 DreamWorks/Nickelodeon Movies) * Regal Academy (The Blob; @2016 Nickelodeon) * Lazy Town (@2004 Nickelodeon) * Meet the Robinsons (@2007 Disney) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * The Peanuts Movie (@2015 20th Century Fox) * Norm of the North (@2016 Liongaste) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Rovio) * Yellow Woodpecker Farm (@2012-2016 Teletoon) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (This Time with Feeling; @2003-2009 Nickelodeon) * Shaun the Sheep (Supersize Timmy; @2002 Aardman/BBC) * Little Charmers (@2015 Treehouse/Nelvana) * The Incredibles (@2004 Disney/Pixar) * James and the Giant Peach (@1996 Disney) * Rio 2 (@2014 20th Century Fox) * Ed Edd n Eddy (Gimme, Gimme and Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * Pat & Mat (@1976 Universal Television/Kratky Film) * Teen Titans Go! (@2013 Cartoon Network) * The Wild (@2006 Disney) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * Teen Titans (@2003-2006 Warner Bros) * The Land Before Time (@1988 Universal) * The Powerpuff Girls: Movie (@2002 Warner Bros/Cartoon Network) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * Osmosis Jones (@2001 Warner Bros) * Catscratch (@2005-2007 Nickelodeon) * What a Cartoon Courage the Cowardly Dog The Chicken From Outer Space (@1995 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons., Inc./Stretch Films/Cartoon Network) * Dragons Race to the Edge (The Longest Day; @2015 DreamWorks) * My Little Pony: The Movie (@2017 Liongaste/Hasbro) * Lady and the Tramp (@1955 Disney) * The Tigger Movie (@2000 Disney) * The Jungle Book 2 (@2003 Disney) * The Sword in The Stone (@1963 Disney) * Hoodwinked! (@2005 The Weinstein Company) * The Lego Movie (@2014 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Fresh Beat Band Of Spies (@2015 Nickelodeon) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit ? (@1988 Touchstone Pictures/Sliver Screen Painters III) * Dinosaur (@2000 Disney) * The Pirates! Band of Misfits (@2012 Columbia/Aardman) * ToonMarty (@2017 Teletoon) * Lolirock (@2014 Zodiak Kids) * Atomic Puppet (@2016-2017 Teletoon) * 3 Amigonuts (@2017 YTV) * Poochini's Yard (@2000-2003 YTV) * Monster Allergy (@2005-2006 KIKA/Kids' WB/Rainbow) * The ZhuZhus (@2016 Corus/YTV) * True and the Rainbow Kingdom (The Kittynati; @2017 CBC) * Sunny Day (@2017 Nickelodeon) * Danny Phantom (@2004-2007 Nickelodeon) * Atomic Betty (Furball in the Sneeze; @2004-2008 Teletoon) * Totally Spies! (@2002-2008 Marathon Media) * Linus the Lionhearted (Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade; @1964-1969 ABC/Columbia) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (@2009-2012 Teletoon) * Vampirina (@2017 Disney) * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (@2016-2017 Teletoon) * Being Ian (@2005-2007 YTV) * Canimals (@2011 Educational Brocasting System) * Miraculos: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (Stormy Weather; @2015 Method Animation/Samg Animation/Toei Animation) * Nella the Princess Kinght (@2017 Nickelodeon) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (Extreme Harvey; @1999-2000 DIC/Hathbreaks Films, Inc.) * Abby Hatcher (@2018 Nickelodeon) * Martin Mystery (@2003-2004 Marathon Media) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (@2015 YTV/Nickelodeon) * Kody Kapow (@2017 Zodiak Kids) * Space Chickens in Space (@2018 Cake Distribution Ltd.) * Rusty Rivets (@2016 Treehouse/Nelvana) * Miss Moon (@2016 PGS Entertaintement) * Shimmer & Shine (Flying Flour; @2015 Treehouse/Nickelodeon) * ButterBean's Cafe (@2018 Nickelodeon) * Spider-Man: Into a the Spider-Verse (@2018 Columbia) Category:CarsRockz Category:Crossovers